


Someone to need

by reneemaurice



Category: Annie (1982), Annie (1999), Annie - Strouse/Charnin/Meehan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reneemaurice/pseuds/reneemaurice
Summary: After spending so long being independent and strong, Gracr realizes that maybe it's OK to let herself need people, and that perhaps they might need her just as much as she needs them.Featuring an original song. "Someone to need". A link to the song on YouTube, performed by myself is in the story, just above the lyrics.
Relationships: Grace Farrell/Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks
Kudos: 3





	Someone to need

I noticed that in the stage musical of “Annie”, Grace Farrell does not have her own introspective song, which I thought was a shame as she is such a beautiful character, so I wrote a song for her myself! I mean no disrespect to the brilliance of Charles Strouse. He may not approve of this addition to his already superb work, but I hope he would not be offended, and I hope you all enjoy my original song, and this story. 

I do not own the rights to "Annie". 

.........  
Grace Farrell was on top of the world. The little girl she had come to adore had just agreed to legally become her boss’s daughter and therefore become a member of the household where Grace lived. Not only that, but in the midst of her employer’s excitement, he’d taken his equally ecstatic personal secretary in his arms to share a whimsical dance with her, and the way he had looked into her eyes, beaming from ear to ear, had made her heart soar yet again. She thought she could almost see the feelings she had long been suppressing, reflected right back at her. Dare she hope?

Grace’s heart was so full of love and she’d relished in being able to share some of that love with the orphan girl this past week. The decision that Oliver had made in keeping Annie had practically made Grace explode with affection for the man. She often felt as if no one else in the world could see him the way she could, but Grace knew that Oliver Warbucks was truly one of the most decent and kind hearted men in existence. 

When Oliver...Mr Warbucks...no - Oliver, had told her to relay to Mrs. Pugh that there would be a houseful of guests and that they would require flowers, and caviar and champagne, Grace became so flustered that she’d collided with an antique lamp in her haste to get prepared for the evening’s events. 

There was so much to organize and she wanted the night to be incredibly special. For Annie, and for Oliver. Once she had given Mrs. Pugh her instructions, Grace realized that her usual work clothes, though smart and professional, were not quite befitting of an occasion as auspicious as Annie’s adoption. She ran up to her room to change into something a little more refined. 

She rifled through her closet, searching for something elegant yet head-turning. Something in her that evening had changed. The way Oliver had looked at her while they had danced made her want to draw his attention again, if only to see that captivated look in his eyes once more. It was, of course, Annie’s big night, but Grace felt it could also be the beginning of bigger things for all of them. 

For many years, Grace had cared for her boss in many different ways. She had been faithful and dependable, never really expecting for anything in return. But, years of professionalism and duty were starting to come to a head now that Annie had arrived. Grace found herself acting casually and feeling more carefree around Oliver. Annie had opened her eyes to see that sometimes the rules and the strict order of the Warbucks mansion could be bent just a bit, and that the once solitary Oliver Warbucks had it in him to care deeply for someone after all. 

Grace was almost envious of Annie for so easily enchanting Oliver and bringing him out of his hard shell. Really Grace hoped upon all hope that she might be included in the little family dynamic that was being formed. How desperately she wanted to show her affection for them both, and have the two of them show they cared for her just as much. 

Grace looked into the mirror and smiled at herself in her new dress. She was loving and caring and a damned hard worker. She had sensibility and sensitivity and she knew she had it in her to be a wonderful wife and mother. Why shouldn’t she have the unwavering love of a man, and his daughter? Perhaps, she thought to herself, they just might have needed her as much as she needed them. 

Gazing at her reflection, she sang of her hopes, for herself alone to hear. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2zP9VicrsE&ab_channel=ReneeMaurice

Someone to need  
Someone to look for   
When everyone else has gone home   
Finding contentment   
What if it took more   
Than just me alone?   
Although I've become self-sufficient   
Needing someone surely isn't   
A bad way to live   
But rather a sign of   
All this love of mine I've to give 

Someone to need   
Someone to hold fast   
When days are dreary and slow   
The warmth of their arms  
To burnish my cold past   
Set my future aglow   
Is it that I can see now so clearly?   
I feel it approaching so nearly   
Maybe it's time I concede   
That I want someone who needs me   
And I want someone to need 

Is it that I can see now so clearly?  
A young girl, a man I love so dearly   
I think that it's time I concede   
That these two do truly need me  
And now I have someone to need

… 

Later that evening, after the arrival of Judge Brandeis, as the adoption was about to begin, Oliver invited Grace to stand with him and Annie, a momentous gesture to Grace which told her that he was cementing her place in their lives, and in their family. 

And then, all feelings of euphoria were replaced by the sickening feeling of dread and despair when Mr. and Mrs. “Mudge” arrived at the mansion. The staff were sent into disarray as the President, and the FBI spent the long, sleepless night assisting Grace and Oliver in finding out the truth of who Annie’s real parents were, as well as the true identity of the imposters claiming to be Annie’s parents. 

By the morning, all was revealed, and when Oliver took Grace by the hand and thanked her sincerely for her assistance in the investigation, Grace’s heart swelled with love, practically banishing every bit of the aching she had been feeling through the night. It wasn’t until she heard Oliver tell Annie that he loved her, followed by Annie’s emotional reply of the sentiment that Grace’s heart fully healed, and then later, when Annie’s would-be kidnappers, and Mrs. Hannigan had been led out of the mansion in handcuffs, Oliver stepped over to Grace and put his arm around her waist, securing his possession of her heart as he spoke words of promise of a wonderful new life for them all. 

Grace knew that in that moment, and throughout the rest of their lives, none of them would need anything more than each other.


End file.
